Mister Bean
Mister Bean is a comical Bean Human. He joined the Str00del Force. He has a brother, Mister Lobaloba and a country dedicated to him. He knows everything that is stupid... Background Mister Bean was one of the first humans to ever be documented, or even referenced. Long before his arrival on Antarctic shores, the famous and spastic ghost, Captain Str00del, sang praises of him, and performed his brand of spam in his name. The Str00del force pledged allegience to him and honored him on their flag. Later. the PSA happened to discover a video that had washed up on the beach of Antarctica, near what we now call East Bank City. This video depicted Mister Bean and another human, known solely as Amac, in a comedic dancing scene. This footage is some of the earliest human depictions on record, and one of the first steps in researching the elusive Homo sapiens. Mister Bean and his brother, Mister Lobaloba, were both sighted on this video. The former was dancing, and the latter can be seen in a subliminal message. Mister Bean was born in a town called England. He lived alone in a flat and everybody hated him because he always seemed to destroy whatever he was trying to fix or mess up what he was doing. One day, Mister Bean entered a raffle to vacation to somewhere no one in the USA has ever heard of, a mysterious place called France. He won the raffle, and had a great time in that place. During the way back on a cruise ship, however, something happened. There was a fierce lightning storm, and he accidentally fell in a lifeboat which toppled overboard. After days of drifting, he landed in Eastshield. He would sometimes do very weird things, like make extremely weird faces, to make Penguins laugh. Surprisingly, it worked on quite a lot of them. About a month after he came to the USA, he met Captain Str00del. Captain Str00del was amazed and speechless at meeting his idol, and he offered Bean a chance to join the Str00del Force. After thinking about it he said yes (even though he had no idea what it meant). To this day he continues being a Str00del, but is not really evil, just crazy. Involvement An example of Mister Bean being a Str00del is in the Amac Video. If you have any information, contact Carter immediately. He wants Bean locked in jail... for some reason. He is also the sovereign of Waffleland (though he is not involved in ruling it), to which the country was dedicated. Mister Bean is normally at various Str00del locations, entertaining members of the Force as they praise him for being so awesome. Bean Gallery Image:Bean.jpg|Bean, with spray paint graffiti on him. Image:Beanteddy.png|Mr Bean's most treasured possession, his teddy bear of raw evil. mr-bean-baby.jpg|Mr Bean as a child. Trivia * Mister Bean is funny/hilarious. * C hates him. * Mister Bean does not talk. Mister Lobaloba Mister Lobaloba is the brother of Mister Bean who is equally as stupid, thus making him a Bean Human too. He is currently being investigated by the PSA for more details about humans. Not much is known about this mysterious Bean Human. What is known however is that he's a few years younger than Mister Bean, and seems to not know much about the the USA. It's hard to tell though as like his older brother, he barely talks and just makes weird faces. He is supposed to be as crazy as Mister Bean. Wonder, how did he get to USA? Some suspect he may be working for Darktan. Most doubt it though as it's unlikely Darktan would bother hiring him, but Darktan did hire Manny Peng. C also hates Mister Lobaloba. See also * Str00del Force * Link (also in the Str00del Force) * Captain Str00del * Spoonzoid * Newman, Mr. Bean's 2nd top employee next to Link * Billy Mays * Mister Lobaloba * Waffleland * Amac Video External Links * Wikipedia article Category:Characters Category:Str00del Category:Str00del Force